


The Great Perhaps

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: a whole lot of Christmas fluff with Loki and of course some smut because it's meeee





	The Great Perhaps

You’d been sitting in the kitchen with Bucky, “So doll any ideas what you’re gonna get Loki for christmas?”. You slumped down while letting out at annoyed sigh. Turning your head to the side you said, “ **_Nope not at all_ ** ”. 

Steve joined you both, “We all know it’s the meaning behind it that counts!”. You rolled your eyes but smiled, picking your head up again. Tony joined the room, “You could always let him unwrap you”. 

You laughed out loud, “Yeah Tony, that sure would be a meaningful gift huh?”. Tony smirked, placing a kiss on your head as he walked past you to grab something from one of the drawers. Tony faced you again,“Only joking,  **_or am I_ ** ?”. 

Sighing you said, “Come on guys...it’s our first christmas together and I’m so lost”. The three men were silent for a moment, all trying to come up with something to say. Steve smiled, “Well what’s your favorite memory together?”. 

Instantly a smirk formed upon your lips and Bucky laughed, “I’m guessing that’s not a pg memory huh?”. A blush formed upon your cheeks, and you shook your head. Tony grinned, “Looks like (y/n) here has been  **_naughty_ ** this year”. 

You smiled, “I know exactly what to get him, thank you guys!”. After kissing them all goodbye you ran out of the kitchen, and directly to the library. 

When you got to the library you immediately went to your favorite spot in the back corner, your home away from home. It had been the first place you’d met Loki, the first place you’d kissed, and where he’d asked you to be his. When Steve asked you about your favorite memory with Loki, it had happened there. 

**_You went to sit in your favorite seat, until you noticed it was taken by the raven haired prince. He didn’t look up from his book, “What are you doing up at such a late hour?”._ **

**_Smirking you sat across from him, “I could ask you the same”. Loki still didn’t pick up his head, but you saw that he was smirking. Looking at the book he was reading you said, “You know, if you love that author I have the perfect book for you”._ **

**_The last thing you’d expected was to walk in on Loki reading a John Green novel, but you had a feeling there was a lot no one knew about him._ **

**_He raised an eyebrow, “Do you now, darling?”. His voice sent shivers down your spine, your mind automatically drifting to dirtier places. Pushing them away you said, “I could give you my copy”._ **

**_Loki picked his head up, he was intrigued by how kind you were being to him. You reached for the backpack you’d brought with you, and pulled out you personal copy of “Looking For Alaska” by John Green._ **

**_Smiling you placed it onto the table, sliding it to his side, “I always keep it on me”. Loki smiled, and to your surprise took the book in his hands. He flipped through the pages, smirking to himself when he noticed how worn they were._ **

**_Loki reached down into his own bag, pulling out his favorite novel. Your eyes lit up, “Is that yours?”. As Loki looked down upon the book he laughed lightly to himself._ **

**_Before handing the book to you he said, “I’d found it on my first trip to Midgard many many years ago, and have always kept it with me since”. In his hands he held, “The Great Gatsby” by F. Scott Fitzgerald. Loki moved to hand you the book, but before you could reach it pulled back._ **

**_He was grinning, “I shall only read yours if you read mine, is that a deal?”. You found yourself smirking as well, and you nodded your head. Reaching for the book you said, “Deal”._ **

**_And that was it, the start of it all._ **

You’d went to where you’d left your bag, and pulled out your personal copy of the book. You loved the book, but you’d loved what it had given you more. Loki was secretly a hopeless romantic, and you knew that giving him the book would be the perfect gift. 

As you sat down at the table you decided you’d write him a message on the first page. The words easily flowed from your mind, you pen soon filling up the page. 

**_“Dear Loki,_ **

**_I should’ve known what I was getting into the first night we met and I saw that smirk of yours...I think part of me did and that’s why I flirted with you. I can now admit I was flirting with you haha.  This book mentions the idea of a great perhaps, looking for something gives your life meaning, and I think I’ve finally found mine. You’re my great perhaps Loki Laufeyson, from the moment I first met you that’s when I truly started living._ **

**_Always yours, (y/n).”_ **

When you finished writing the letter you closed the book, you were beaming with happiness. For the last part of his gift you decided to frame your favorite picture of you both. In the picture you were sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around you as his head rested in the crook of your neck. 

You went back to your room, wrapping them all together. As you looked at your phone you’d realized you’d finished just in time, two or so minutes to spare. Grabbing the gifts, you made your way towards his room where you’d agreed to exchange gifts. 

You knocked on the door, and heard Loki moving around before saying, “Come in love”. As you opened the door and walked into the room your jaw dropped. The entire room was beautifully decorated with lights and other Christmas themed things. 

Loki even had his own tree and you were mesmerized. Smiling you said, “This is pretty impressive for your first christmas Loki”. As he watched you, he found himself smirking. Loki felt proud of himself. 

He wasn’t done yet, as Loki snapped his fingers his fireplace magically started. You instinctively went and sat down in front of it, “This is all so beautiful Loki!”. Loki joined you, sitting next to you. 

You’d remembered your gift, “This is for you, look now-”. Loki laughed lightly, taking your gift in his hands. He cut you off, “I’m sure it’s wonderful darling”. You smiled, but your nerves were unbearable. 

As you watched him you put one hand over your mouth, insanely nervous. The thing was that this was his  **_first_ ** christmas, and you didn’t want to ruin it for him. Briefly you’d closed one of your eyes, until you heard him gasp. 

Loki was shocked, “Darling are you sure-”. You nodded while smiling, “Open it and you’ll know why”. Loki’s lips moved along as he read the words to himself, his eyes growing wide. 

You were even more surprised when instead of saying something, he crashed his lips against yours. He pulled you forward and into his lap so you were now straddling him. When the kiss was over you breathlessly asked, “So you like it?”. 

He cupped your face, “I love it... **_I love you_ ** ”. It had been the first time he’d ever told anyone that, the first time those words left his lips, and the first time he was truly sure about how he’d felt. 

For a second you didn’t say anything, so caught up in the moment. As Loki watched you finally smile he let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in. Wrapping your arms around him you said, “ **_I love you Loki Laufeyson_ ** ”. 

His face lit up as he remembered, “Now it’s time for my gift”. Reluctantly you got off of his lap, letting him go grab his gift. It was only a moment or so before Loki plopped back down beside you, the gift in his hands. 

“You even wrapped it!” you said while admiring it. Loki grinned, “Don’t tell me you doubted me love?”. Laughing you shook your head, “ **_Never_ ** ”. Loki leaned back, waiting for you to finally open it. 

You jaw dropped as you unwrapped the gift. It was a heart shaped golden locket, vine and flower textured patterns all over it, and even occasional hints of green. You opened it, and automatically smiled to yourself as you read what was engraved on the inside. 

Looking up to him you read it, “ **_they slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered_ ** ”. Loki smiled along with you, happy that you understood the reference. It was from the book he’d given you as part of your deal.  As you looked to the other side of the locket, it included the same picture you’d given him. 

You shook your head, “I can’t believe the odds Loki...same picture...both mentioning our favorite books...god are we  **_predictable?_ ** ”. Loki just laughed, keeping his sudden realization to himself. 

Loki remembered a conversation he’d had with Frigga while he’d been confined in his cell. He had thought nothing of it at the time, but now knew that what’d she spoke of had been true. 

**_“Loki I know that you believe there is nothing for you to live for, that your years to come shall only be filled with loneliness, but you are wrong. If you shall open yourself up, you will find what you have been searching for..who you have been searching for. And it shall only take but one moment for you to realize so”._ **

When Loki looked at you now realized that this was the moment she had spoken off. You two were so in sync, so comfortable around each other, and that wasn’t something that came easily to Loki. 

Smiling he stood up, “Let me put it on your darling”. You took his hand, letting him help you stand up. Loki stood behind you as you held up your hair. His cold hands teased your skin as be put the necklace on you, placing kisses along your neck as he did so. 

He whispered into your ear, “ **_Ek elska þik_ ** ”. You could tell by the way it sounded that it was old norse. Turning to face him you asked, “What does it mean?”. Loki stood there with an enormous smile on his face. 

“ **_It means that I love you (y/n)_ ** ”. Teasingly you raised an eyebrow at him, “You’re lucky I trust you Loki, because you could have literally told me you’re afraid of the dark and I’d have no idea”. 

Together you both laughed, and you reveled in how beautiful he sounded. Loki took your hand in his, bringing it to his lips. Before kissing it softly he said, “There is something I want to show you (y/n)”. 

You wiggled your eyebrows, and he smirked. He still held your hand, “My my pet, I am influencing you aren’t I?”. You nodded your head while giggling. Watching his face you saw his expression harden. 

“What do you want to show me Loki?”. You rubbed your thumb over the back of his hand, encouraging him. He held your gaze, “As you know I am not of Asgard...I am from Jotunheim”. 

You nodded your head so he continued, “Which means my current state is not my true form..”. Your lips parted, and your eyes widened with excitement. He swallowed hard, “I wish to show you my true form (y/n)...now that I know I trust you”. 

Loki scanned your face for any hint of apprehension, but smiled when he saw only excitement in your eyes. Smiling you replied, “I’d love to Loki”. 

He smiled, “Close your eyes pet”. You nodded your head and did as he asked. Only a moment later you heard him say, “Now open”. When you opened your eyes, your jaw dropped. 

His skin was a beautiful deep blue, covered with patterns of a light blue, his eyes a deep red. You looked down to his hand, and traced a pattern up his arm. 

You brought your hand back, “I’m sorry..I just...it’s so beautiful”. Loki blinked, “I beg your pardon?”. You laughed softly, tracing the patterns once again. Holding his gaze you repeated yourself, “Your skin is beautiful Loki...and your eyes too”. 

His voice was soft, “You are not frightened by my true state?”. You shook your head while bringing one hand up to cup his cheek. Your lips were inches from his, “ **_I love you Loki which includes your true form_ ** ”. 

You watched his chest rise and fall, as his eyes moved quickly looking over your face. He smiled one last time before crashing his lips against yours. The kiss was extremely hungry, his tongue flicking over your bottom lip, marking your mouth open. 

As the kiss became hungrier Loki pushed you backwards until you both fell onto his bed. Loki landed so you were on top of him, his back pressed against the headboard. His hands quickly explored your body, the kiss only breaking to take off your clothing. 

When his bare chest was exposed you softly said, “Oh- Loki”. The most intricate patterns of light blue covered his entire chest, leading to other parts of his body. Loki groaned as your  light touches teased his skin. 

Loki leaned forward, tangling one of his hands in your hair. His free hand hooked around your waist, bringing your chest to rest against his. Once again he kissed down your neck, now exploring your body with both hands. 

Loki hungrily cupped your ass, pulling your hips forward to grind against him. His voice was rough, “I cannot wait any longer”. Before you could wonder what he’d meant he snapped his fingers, your clothes disappearing. 

Instantly his mouth went to your breasts, sucking and kissing your nipples. You moaned loudly, “Loki fuck”. It felt so good that you bucked your hips forward, making Loki groan. He held onto your hips tighter, “ **_Oh pet...so eager for me_ ** ”. 

You could feel his hardness pressing against you, “You want this just as badly Loki”. His laugh was so low that it was almost a growl. He held your chin in his hand, “ **_God I love you_ ** ”. 

You couldn’t believe the words had come out so needy, “Then fuck me”. Loki looked at you, stunned for a moment. He grinned before kissing you again, somehow more passionately than the first time. 

Slowly he placed you onto your back, propping himself up as he leaned above you. You tangled your hand in his hair, bringing his head closer to yours. Smiling you said, “I am all yours Loki”.  **_That was all he needed._ **

Loki slid one hand down your thigh, bringing it up to hook around his back. His member was pressed against your slit, teasing you. He kissed down your jawline, sucking on the more sensitive parts of your skin. 

You were putty in his hands and he hadn’t even started. Moaning you begged, “Loki more-”. You felt him smile against your skin, and you loved the feeling. He leaned back, and you instantly missed be so close. 

He moved down your body until his mouth was hovering over your folds. Loki kissed up your thigh, and with each slight touch of his lips you moaned. Loki was becoming lost, you were so intoxicating to him. 

With one hand he parted your folds, and his cold fingers against your hot skin were magic. As he spoke his hot breath teased you further, “I have never met someone who has consumed me the way you have”. 

“You have no idea how much I think about you... **_dream about you_ ** ….dream about moments like this”. He placed a light kiss on your clit, making you jump. His strong hands moved to your thighs, pressing them into the bed. 

He held you in place, “Moments were you become so lost in pleasure...you have no idea how beautiful you look..how beautiful you sound...you’re like a spell my love….each second I find myself more intoxicated by you”. 

Finally he flicked his tongue over your clit, driving you wild. Loki held you into place as his mouth worked wonders against your skin. His tongue moved in all different directions, all different speeds. 

You were gripping the sheets, calling out his name. Loki only went faster, determined to make you feel as good as he could. He loved this, loved how in control he was. Your breathing was becoming more rapid, “ **_Loki-_ ** ”. 

He sat back up, “Although I would love to feel you come undone around my tongue pet, I would much rather enjoy feeling myself buried deep inside of you”. That was the first time you had heard him talk like that, and you gasped out of pleasure. 

Loki crawled back up to you, the biggest smile upon his lips. You pulled him close, your bodies becoming tangled together once again. You couldn’t kiss each other fast enough, your lips moving together as one. 

He hooked one of your legs around his back again, his head teasing your entrance. Your breath hitched as you held his gaze, “ **_Loki take me...claim me as yours_ ** ”. Loki moaned loudly as he finally entered inside of you. 

Slowly he rolled his hips forward, letting you adjust to his size. You wrapped your hands around his neck, holding him close to you. His lips met yours once again, like there was some magnet pulling you together. 

“Oh Loki” you rolled your hips forward to meet his. You loved the feeling of him filling you up like this. He only broke the kiss to whisper into your ear, “Say my name again”. His voice was so rough, so demanding. 

Loki started to pick up the pace as you moaned, “Loki...fuck...Loki”. Your words encouraged him, making him enter deeper and deeper inside of you. He held your gaze, “Let everyone know whos making you feel so good”. 

Your other leg hooked around his back, letting him thrust even deeper. He was hitting your g-spot, “Loki..Oh Loki-”. Each time you called out his name he hit your most pleasurable spot. You felt yourself getting closer to climax. 

His breathing became heavier, “That’s it my pet...that’s it”. By now the entire room was filled with your moans, and you wondered if the entire compound could hear you. His thrusts were becoming sloppier, and you could tell he was just as close. 

He nibbled your ear, “Cum with me (y/n)...cum with me now”. You closed your eyes, letting your orgasm take control. From his moans and groans you could tell he was right there with you. 

Your orgasm shook throughout your entire body like a tsunami, waves and waves of pleasure crashing over you. You felt Loki twitch inside of you, and all you could do was call out his name. 

Loki was just as loud as his own orgasm overcame him. He’d never felt something this intense before, something this pleasurable. You just held onto each other, riding out these feelings of ecstasy. 

As he caught his breath, coming down from the most intense high he’d ever felt, Loki pressed his forehead against yours. Your chest rose and fell rapidly as you just grinned, “It’s never felt like that before”. 

Loki laughed softly, letting himself fall onto the bed next to you. Grinning like a madman he said, “I imagine it’s because the way we feel about each other….our intense love for on one another”. Smirking you turned onto your side, resting against his chest. 

You traced the light blue patterns of his skin, “Loki Laufeyson, secret hopeless romantic”. You felt his chest vibrate against your body as he laughed loudly. He held you tightly, pulling you closer to his side. 

Loki kissed your forehead, “So how did I do for my first Christmas?”. It was your turn to laugh. You moved to straddle him once again, your hands pressed against his chest. Smirking you said, “I think we both know that was just the best Christmas of my entire life”. 

Loki looked up to you with love in his eyes, “I think if we spend every holiday like this..I’ll be quite fond of other Midgard celebrations”. You rolled your eyes, but found yourself giggling. 

Leaning down you kissed him, “I love you Loki”. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you close against his chest. His voice was soft, “You have no idea how much you mean to me (y/n)...how much you have given me...”.

You listened to the rise and fall of his chest, feeling yourself becoming overcome by sleep. As your eyes closed you heard him say, “You are my reason to live (y/n) and I shall love you until my last breath”. 

Loki held onto you tighter, feeling at peace as you fell fast asleep against his chest. For once in his life Loki felt sleep overcoming him. As he closed his eyes he saw no bad memories, just you. Loki smiled, letting himself fall asleep. 


End file.
